The Ring
by ac-the-brain-supreme
Summary: Casey and Sarah come into possession of a ring that they give to Chuck for safe keeping. Throw in a ticking clock, a pair of thieves, and an accidental engagement, and you have an adventure for the entire family!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** _The Ring_

**Author:** ac_123

**Chapters:** 1/? (possibly 4)

**Rating:** PG-13

**Prompt:** 1x16: The Ring

**Characters/Pairings:** Chuck/Casey, Sarah

**Summary:** Casey and Sarach come into possession of a ring that they give to Chuck for safe-keeping. Throw in a deadly secret, a pair of theives, and a ticking clock, and you get an adventure that will test everybody's last nerves.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Chuck. I wish I did, because Zach Levi is CUUUUTE!!!

**A/N:** Made for the Angel Challenge. First four chapters will involve my prompts. I'm not sure if I'll go beyond that.

**********

The woman jumped down from the five-story building to the neighboring three-story building and kept running. Her persuers--a dangerously fast woman--were not far behind. The jump had slowed her, but it had slowed the pursuer even more.

Her arms pumped, propelling her forward. In one of her clenched fists, a ring cut into the flesh of her palm.

She jumped down to another building two stories down. She stumbled and almost fell completely, but caught herself with the ringless finger and managed to get back onto her feet. She kept running. As soon as she got to the end of this building, however, she noticed that there was no building after this one. Instead, beneath her were black, turbulent waves that threatened to knock off even the barnacles that were connected to the concrete pier.

The girl looked over her shoulder. The pursuer wasn't far behind. The girl looked back over the pier. She looked around some more. She turned around and faced the girl who was running towards her. The girl stood still and waited until the woman was within reaching distance. She then threw the ring over the woman's head and, in the same motion, grabbed the woman's arm and twisted their bodies together. The two women fell into the ocean together.

**********

Casey waited for Sarah to resurface. His arms were crossed over his chest and he had his trademark frown creasing his face.

Sarah pulled herself out of the water. She shook her soaked head, making her blond hair fly around and stick to her dripping face. Sarah approached her partner, making an excuse as to why she didn't even capture the thief.

While they were underwater, Sarah had grabbed the thief's elbow. The damned girl had kicked Sarah in the stomach, however, and swam away. It was a good move, really. Sarah had to resurface for air, allowing the thief the time to escape from her.

Still, she had thrown away the ring, so it was possible to still recover that.

Casey uncrossed his arms. "Good job Agent Walker" he said. He held out his hand and opened it, revealing the small gold band. "We've succeeded in our mission."

Sarah was mildly shocked that he had been able to find it, but then smiled. "Good job to you too" Sarah said. "I would've suspected it to be harder to find the damned thing."

"It's easy if you have a flashlight" Casey said, lifting his pen-sized one.

Sarah took the ring out of his hand. "What's this thing supposed to do, anyway?"

"Who knows" Casey said. "At least we can say we succeeded in a mission without there being any hitches." Casey started to walk away.

"I miss him too" Sarah sighed. She put the ring in the pocket on her hip and then caught up with Casey.

"What do you mean?" Casey asked. He reeked of denial.

"Chuck makes missions more adventurous" Sarah said.

"Well, it's better that he stays at home this time" Casey said. "He still needs to heal."

Sarah became very serious very quickly. "Yeah," she agreed, thinking back to how Chuck looked in the hospital a month earlier.

The two didn't say anything until they got to the car.

**********

"I lost the ring!" Rebekah shouted. "I can't believe I lost the ring!"

Rebekah fisted her hair and growled before running all over the roof. Her boyfriend, an older man who was standing with his back against the wall, lit a ciggarette and enjoyed the sight of his firey girlfriend run herself out. To him, it didn't matter that the ring got lost. There were prettier pieces of jewelry to steal in Los Angeles. Hell, she could walk down Hollywood Boulevard, point something out, and with a whip of a credit card it'd be hers.

Still, Rebekah was the kitty burglar, Georgio was just along for the ride.

"What if she got it, Georgie?" Rebekah cried.

"Than...she have it" Georgio answered, Italian accent curling his words.

"What would she want it for, anyway?" Rebekah ranted. She fell to her knees. "I thought I was the only one who knew." Rebekah sighed.

Georgio walked up to his girlfriend and kneeled by her, taking her into his arms. "You probably did, _bella_. She probably just thought it was pretty." Georgio pecked Rebekah's cheek. "Now, doyou want to mope all day, or do you want to go home and get ready for your big day tomorrow?"

Rebekah's head perked up. She nodded. "Yeah, we can worry about the ring later."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **The Ring

**Author:** ac_123

**Chapters:** 2/? (possibly 4)

**Rating:** PG-13

**Prompt:** 3x10 Dad

**Characters/Pairings: **Chuck/Casey, Sarah, Morgan, OMC/OFC

**Summary: **Casey and Sarach come into possession of a ring that they give to Chuck for safe-keeping. Throw in a deadly secret, a pair of theives, and a ticking clock, an accidental engagement, and you get an adventure for the whole family!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chuck. I wish I did, because Zach Levi is CUUUUTE!!!

A/N: Made for the Angel Challenge. First four chapters will involve my prompts (which are listed above). I'm not sure if I'll go beyond that. Definitely related to the "Improper Times" series

**********

In the weeks following Casey and Chuck's coming out, whenever Casey came around, Ellie was gone. Chuck had joked it was because she didn't want Casey to find out about their coming out party. Casey figured that it was because of another reason.

That night, when he knocked on the door to Chuck's apartment and Ellie answered, she was gone before he even opened his mouth to ask if Chuck was around. Just as quickly, thankfully, Chuck was at the door.

"Hi Casey. I thought you and Sarah were--"

Casey held up the ring Sarah and he had collected.

Chuck's mouth fell open. "Uh...oh...wow...ah... I didn't think we were that serious. Also didn't think that you were that into the who gay marriage thing but--"

"I'm not asking you to marry me, idiot" Casey snapped. "I want you to make sure this doesn't get into the hands of a very annoying cat burglar."

"Ah" Chuck said. He took the ring out of Casey's hand and looked at it. "Am I supposed to flash or someting? 'Cause nothing is happening."

"No, you're just supposed to hold onto it. It's being shipped to Washington in a few days, until then, though, we need to keep it safe" Casey explained.

"I'm glad that I am still of some use" Chuck said with a smile. He slipped the ring onto his left ring middle finger, then held his hand up. Casey took the wrist of that hand and brought it to his mouth, where he pressed a soft kiss to Chuck's skin. Chuck smiled, a little embarrassed, but didn't take his hand away. "Y-You want to come in. There's still some Hamburger Helper if you want some."

Casey smiled but shook his head. "No...I have to finish briefing with Beckman." Casey leaned in. "You can expect me later, though."

"I'll save some for you then" Chuck whispered, huge smile making him mumble some words.

**********

Rebekah pressed the manilla folder to her chest.

"We do not have to do this now, if you are not ready" Georgio said, feeling the nervous air around his girlfriend.

Rebekah shook her head. "No. I've waited over fifteen years to meet him, and I'm not going to back down now."

Gerogio smiled. He leaned in close and pressed a kiss to Rebekah's head. "You did not expect him to work at this kind of store, did you?"

Rebekah shrugged. "Eh, maybe he's the regional manager or something." She opened the door of the car and stepped out.

**********

"Chuck!" Morgan shouted as he ran up to the Nerd Herd station. Chuck didn't move. "Chuck!" Morgan tried again. "CHUCK!"

Chuck fell over, frightened. He didn't get back up immediately, so Morgan leaned over the desk to get a better look at him. "Hey, buddy, you okay?"

Chuck struggled onto his feet. "Y-Yeah, I think. Just...just feel a little sick."

"Maybe you should go home" Morgan suggested. "I would if I were you."

"Morgan, you would go home if you sneezed" Chuck said.

"Yeah. So?"

Chuck's eyes went out of focused and drifted upwards. Morgan worried whether Chuck was going to faint, then he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder. Morgan was gone before the insult, death threat, or whatever Casey was going to say, came out of the secret agent's mouth.

With Morgan gone, Casey took his place at the counter. "You don't look good."

"I don't feel good" Chuck admitted. "I feel like I'm dying" Chuck whined. He leaned into Casey, whose eyes went wide. He wasn't used to this type of human contact.

"I'll take you home if you want" Casey offered.

Chuck stood back up. "That might be a good idea. I'll go and tell Lester that I'm leaving early."

Casey nodded. "I'll be close by." He ran a hand through Chuck's hair before leaving.

**********

Georgio was quickly taken with the camera section. Rebekah had wanted him by her side when she finally confronted her father, but it would prove to him that she was a big girl, so she walked around the store, trying to find the man that looked as much like the man in the photograph as possible.

It was probably three minutes by the time someone walked up to her. "May I help you?"

Rebekah turned around and felt her heart jump out of her throat. She looked down at the folder in her hands, the photograph pinned to the front, then back up at the older man. Her first instinct was to smile insanely and clutch the folder to her chest.

"Are you looking for something, Miss?" the man repeated.

Rebekah nodded. She held the folder out. "Uh...uh... M-My name's Rebekah O'Hara. My mother is Rosette O'Hara." The man took the folder from her hands. "In her senior year, she went to the prom with a mam from the local college and they got down and dirty and I was conceived and fifteen years ago, when I was six, she told me who my father was and...and...uh...are you John Casey?"

Casey scanned through the file. He shut it and looked at the twenty-one-year-old that stood before him. "Yes, I am."

Rebekah smiled. "Do you remember going to a prom with Rosette O'Hara?"

"Yeah, I was in my first year of Georgetown" he said.

"Then..." Rebekah leaned closer, "that makes me your daughter."

Casey stared at her, mouth open, looking exactly like a deer in headlights that had just had the road taken out from under it.

The silence between Casey and Rebekah broke when someone walked into the stack of CDs behind them. Casey turned around to see Chuck slumped over, trying to lift himself up with a shaking arm. Casey rushed over and supported Chuck's body. "Chuck, are you okay?"

"Yah...jus...dizzy" Chuck said. His skin was so pale it was glowing under the lights. His eyes were glossed over, his muscles didn't seem to want to work, and Chuck's tongue looked like it was going to fall out of his mouth at any second.

Chuck's eyes fell on Rebekah. "Who's tha'?" Chuck asked.

"I'm Rebekah" Rebekah chirped. "I'm your friend's daughter!"

Chuck looked at Casey. "You...have...a da--" Chuck's body finally gave out as he fainted, nearly taking Casey down with him.


	3. Chapter 3

Rebekah thought it would be for the best if she and Georgio followed the ambulance. After all, her father probably needed her now more than ever. Georgio's protestations made it difficult and a little embarrassing, but she eventually dragged him out of the store, threw him in the car, and drove after the disappearing ambulance.

As she was getting into the car, however, Rebekah thought she saw the girl from the night before. She was about to point her out to Georgio, but thought better of it. If it was the same girl, than she would just get her ring back later.

**********

When Casey saw Ellie, she was beside herself. "Oh...my...God..." she said, hands clutching at her face. "What... Casey, what happened to Chuck? Is he sick?"

"I don't know what's going on" Casey said, trying to stay calm. "All I know is that he wasn't feeling good, I walked away to help a customer at the Buy More, when I turned around, he was fainting!"

"So you have no idea what would make him feel so bad?" Ellie kept asking. "He didn't eat anything bad or...or there wasn't anything you gave to him during sex, or--"

"You think I would do something like this?" Casey asked, voice low and dangerous.

Ellie was about to respond when Devon cried out. "Hey!"

Ellie and Casey turned to look at Ellie's fiance. He smiled and pointed down at Chuck. "Chuck has a ring on his left ring finger!"

Ellie, looking like she was ready to cry, turned to Casey. Casey looked at her. "What?

"Oh, Casey" Ellie whispered. She gave him a hug. "I'm so sorry I blamed you for what's wrong with Chuck. I didn't know..." Ellie stepped back. "It must be so hard."

Casey hugged Ellie back. "Y-Yeah. We...it just happened, too."

"Last night?" Ellie asked, backing off a little.

Casey nodded. "Yeah. I...I just hope we find a way to heal him."

"We will" Ellie promised. She gave him a small, hopeful smile.

Casey nodded back at her. He rubbed his eyes as if he was crying and looked away. "You won't get mad if I--"

"No no no no no!" Ellie said. "You must need to...to calm down and figure out what's going on. Go, get some crappy hospital coffee. I'll call you if there's any change."

Casey nodded, looking as sad as he could muster. "Thank you. I...I won't be long." Casey walked out of the room, his mind whirring as he tried to make sense of the ring.

**********

Sarah and Morgan--who had followed Sarah--arrived at the hospital and instantly went about to looking for Casey or Chuck. Morgan ran off to the cafeteria. Sarah didn't bother to go after him. She needed to find Chuck.

After asking a nurse and getting slightly turned about, Sarah found the elevator. As the doors closed in front of her, she noticed that someone was running up, a hand waving in the air. "Hold the door! Hold the door!" Sarah pressed the open doors button and smiled at the young woman and young man who walked in after her.

"Thank you" the girl said with a kind smile and a nod.

Sarah smiled and nodded back. She tried to look away, but it was hard. She swore she'd seen this girl before. She swore this girl was the theif that had been after the ring she and Casey had picked up.

The younger girl looked up at Sarah. "Uh...what floor--"

"Oh!" Sarah said, a little startled. "Sorry! Uh, what floor do you need?"

"Four" the girl said.

Sarah smiled. "How convenient, that's where I'm going." Sarah pressed the button, then leaned against the elevator wall.

There were a few seconds of silence before the girl thought it best to make small talk. "So...what're you here for?"

"A friend of mine passed out at work. I got a call from his boyfriend. He told me he's really bad" Sarah said.

The girl's brow furrowed. "Oh... I'm sorry."

"What about you?" Sarah asked.

"Oh, friend of my dad is really sick." A pause. "Actually, he fainted at work too."

There were no more smiles, only awkward recognition.

Georgio shifted awkwardly from one foot to another.

The doors opened with a _ding_. Sarah and Rebekah exited at the same moment. Georgio hung behind, trying to decide on following the two competing women or to go get himself some bad hospital coffee. He figured, in the end, that he needed to keep Rebekah from killing someone. Namely that blond girl.

Further down the hall, Sarah and Rebekah were shoulder-to-shoulder. Their speeds increased steadily the further they walked. They didn't look at each other, instead using the differences in the air to measure if the other was going faster. Halfway to Chuck's room, they were sprinting.

Rebekah threw one arm out, catching Sarah in the gut. Sarah grabbed the arm and took Rebekah down with her. One of Rebekah's flying legs knocked over a nurse's cart. Rebekah tugged on Sarah's hair and pulled the older woman towards her. Sarah reached out and bit Rebekah's other hand. Rebekah kicked Sarah. Sarah punched Rebekah. Rebekah punched back. Sarah kneed Rebekah in the groin. Casey and Georgio pulled the two women apart.

"What the hell--"

"Daddy!" Rebekah cried. "What are you doing with her? She's a total bitch!"

Sarah looked at the man who was holding her. "'Daddy'? Casey, what is she talking about."

Casey pointed at Rebekah. "You need to leave."

Rebekah pushed Georgio off of her. "What? Why?"

Casey pushed Sarah to the side. He approached the young woman. "I do not know who you are or where you came from or whatever the fuck you're getting at, but I want you gone. I will not believe that I am your father until I get some solid proof, and even then I wouldn't care." Casey pointed at Rebekah. "I may have slept with your mother, but that was the extent of our relationship, and that is the extent of our relationship." Casey turned around and walked up to the stunned Sarah. "C'mon, we need to talk."

**********

"How would a ring cause Chuck's illness?" Sarah asked.

Casey shrugged. "Maybe it's radioactive or it's made out of lead and the lead got into Chuck's system."

"Do you think taking the ring off would make him better?" Sarah asked.

"We could try it" Casey said.

**********

Rebekah stared down at Chuck's unconscious body.

Georgio, standing behind her, was holding the younger girl's shoulders. "The girl said that this was his boyfriend."

Rebekah lifted Chuck's left hand. On the ring finger rested the ring she had risked her ass for way too many times. "Apparantly, they've escalated the relationship." Rebekah plucked the ring off of Chuck's finger and shoved it in one of her pockets. "Serves him right."

"Bella" Georgio tutted.

"Are you saying that because I'm taking a ring from a dying man or because of what I said?" Rebekah crossed her arms and looked at Georgio.

"Both" he answered. "This is not the regular you. I know you are obsessed with the Borgia family, but to go so far as to--"

"They've done worse" Rebekah said. She leaned closer to her boyfriend. "You've done worse."

"Only when you're involved, bella." Georgio pecked Rebekah's cheek. Rebekah smiled. "So, are you going to find the other ring?"

Rebekah began to walk out of the room. "Of course!"

"Are you going to help your father's fiance?" Georgio asked.

"Nope" Rebekah answered.

"Oh, now that is soulless."

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned" Rebekah recited.

Georgio laughed.

Casey stepped around the corner.


	4. Chapter 4

Sarah held Georgio still while Casey began to grill his supposed daughter in a closet.

"What is wrong with that ring?" Casey asked. Rebekah stayed quiet. "I am skilled in torture, young lady."

Rebekah looked up and stuck her tongue out. Casey glared at her. Rebekah didn't look away.

"Bella" Georgio said, "why not just tell them, yes? The man is going to die anyway."

"Tell us what?" Sarah asked.

"Have either of you heard of the Borgia family?" Georgio asked.

"Baby!" Rebekah screeched. She tried to walk up to him, but Casey held her back. "Don't tell them!"

"They sound familiar" Sarah said. "Aren't they Italian?"

"Close. They are originally from Spain, but the patriarch, Rodrigo Borgia, became Pope Alexander the Sixth during the Renaissance." Georgio glanced to Rebekah, who was looking away. "They weren't the most holy of families, though. They were always dogged by rumors of incest and adultery and, Bella's favorite, murder."

"Murder?" Sarah asked.

"Through a family-made poison called la cantarella" Georgio continued. "The women were experts at making it. Rodrigo's daughter, Lucrezia, used to hide it in rings and pour it into drinks or had it hooked up to a needle and have it be injected into the wearer just by wearing it."

There was silence between the four. "What?" Casey asked.

"The ring your boyfriend was wearing was a Borgia ring. It had the la cantarella poison in it and now it's killing him!" Rebekah shouted. She folded her arms and pouted. "You should be lucky, though. Since it's been six hundred-some years, the poison isn't as potent."

"He first put it on under twelve hours ago!" Sarah exclaimed.

"It used to kill the affected in minutes" Rebekah said smartly.

"Well...is there a cure?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah...but that doesn't mean that I'm gonna give it to you" Rebekah said.

"Why not?" Sarah said.

Rebekah stayed silent, though the person her eyes were directed towards spoke volumes. It took Sarah just over a moment to figure it out, but when she did, she felt like throttling the twenty-year-old. "Oh you've got to be kidding me! Casey rejecting your ridiculous long-lost daughter story--"

Rebekah stood up. "It's not ridiculous! My mom said herself that he was my father!" Rebekah gestured towards Casey.

"Well he isn't! And even if he was, I doubt he'd really care about you!"

"That's horrible! Of course my father would care about me!" Rebekah hugged Casey, whom she hated only a few minutes ago and appeared to want to kill.

"You little--"

"Your mother was Rosette O'Hara..." Casey said, deep in thought.

Rebekah nodded. "Yeah... You went with senior prom with her--"

"And she left with another guy" Casey finished.

There was another long, almost frightening silence.

"Huh?" was Rebekah's response.

"I went to the prom with your mother because her sister was the girlfriend of my roommate. We had a good time, but halfway through the night she dissappeared. I asked your aunt where she went, and she said that she saw your mother walk enter the elevator with an older guy." Casey nodded. "I didn't see her again."

Rebekah stared. And stared some more. And kept staring. "What?" She looked around. "I thought _Punk'd_ was cancelled."

"Rebekah" Casey said, grabbing her shoulders and pushing her away from him. "I am not your father, but even if I was, I would have to throw you over a chair and beat the shit out of your ass--"

"She likes that though" Georgio said to Sarah, who gave him a disgusted look.

"--because you know how to save the person I care about the most and you are not doing that. You are not trying to be the good daughter you want so much to be."

Rebekah looked away. "I... She lied to me" Rebekah whispered.

"She probably gave you the first name she could think of" Casey said.

Rebekah pressed her lips together. She kept looking away, body shaking slightly. "There is another ring...one that has a cure. Just in case Lucrezia or another Borgia mixed up rings. It's as strong as the poison, so it should be able to combat the poison and keep Chuck alive until they heal him completely. Looks almost exactly like the ring I took off his finger."

Casey nodded. "Good... How fast can you get it?"

Rebekah looked over Casey's shoulder. "How far is the hotel room?"

"You already have it?" Casey asked.

Rebekah nodded. "Georgio always had it. He's a descendent of the Borgias."

Sarah looked at the man she was containing. "Really?" she asked.

Georgio nodded. "Yeah. So's Brooke Sheilds."

"And I think some Civil War general" Rebekah added.

"Something Beauregard" Georgio supplied.

Sarah looked impressed. "We can trust you to go to your room and come back with the cure ring?"

Georgio nodded, smile wide and relaxing. "Don't worry, we can do it. I'll make sure Rebekah does it."

Casey nodded. "Thanks."

Rebekah smiled. "Yeah... Go back to your fiance. I'm sure his psycho sister is foaming at the mouth by now."

"How do you know about--"

"I followed her squealing announcements all the way back to Chuck's room" Rebekah said. "She really can't keep her mouth shut."

Casey nodded. "Yeah... It's gonna suck having her as a sister-in-law."

Rebekah giggled.


	5. Chapter 5

Ellie was fretting like a mad woman, Awesome was trying to calm her down, and Casey was counting down the seconds until Sarah came 'round with the antidote ring. He was using his expert acting ability to pull off "Worried Boyfriend", which, admittedly, wasn't that hard. He was worried about Chuck, but his regular worry would never have manifested if he was Major John Casey and he needed to make it seem like he was dying inside. So he sat by Chuck's side, holding his ringless hand, ran a hand through his soft curls, and pretended he was trying not to cry.

"Why would someone do this?" Casey whispered dejectedly.

Ellie's arms were around Casey's neck in a second. "Oh, John, I'm so sorry! I'm sure Sarah will be back soon."

Morgan walked through the door. "Hey, what's up?"

Ellie, with softened eyes, turned to Morgan and said, "Someone stole Chuck's engagement ring."

"Engagement... Well, Casey, at least you're making an honest man out of my bestest best friend" Morgan said.

Casey closed his eyes. "Thank you Morgan."

"After all" Morgan continued, but was stopped.

Sarah pushed past him, holding up a small gold band. "Found it!"

**********

"I'm bored" Chuck whined.

Months had passed since Chuck was released from the hospital and he was slowly learning to get on Casey's nerves again.

"I know something we could do" Casey said lecherously.

"I wanna do something other than have sex" Chuck complained some more. He looked at the ring. "And when can I take this off?"

"Never" Casey said. "Just be glad you were throwing up the day we were supposed to get married." And then, two days later, Prop 8 got passed. Oh no!

"I really wouldn't mind getting married. To you, I mean."

Casey proped himself up on one elbow. "Really?"

Chuck nodded. "Yeah. I don't see why not."

Casey continued to look at Chuck. "Really?"

"I mean, other than the fact that you're a murderous mercenary with a disturbing obssession with Ronald Reagan, you have hundreds of enemies that will kill me if they ever found out about us, and you can't cook for shit, you would be a pretty good husband" Chuck said.

"If I'm the husband than that makes you the wife and the wife cooks" Casey said.

"Then we'll be ordering out a lot" Chuck said flatly.

Casey couldn't stop his smile.

"You're smiling" Chuck pointed out.

Sarah opened the door. Chuck tried to cover his naked Chest and Casey stared at her. "Put on some clothes. The two of you are coming out." Sarah closed the door.

Chuck lowered his blanket. "What did she mean by 'coming out'?"

**********

"Oh...this is what she meant" Chuck said as he saw half of the apartment complex and all of the Buy More employees standing in the courtyard.

It was a coming out party.

"I hate your sister" Casey whispered.

"Please don't kill her" Chuck whispered back.

"Not worth my time."

"Chuck, Casey!" Ellie cried. She ran up and hugged the two of them. "I hope you two don't mind that I organized this. I had planned on it to be a wedding party but with what happened and all... You two don't mind, right?"

Chuck answered before Casey could even think of a response. "No, of course not. It's wonderful Ellie! Thank you."

Ellie glowed. She hugged her brother before pulling him away from Casey and into the crowd.

Sarah appeared by Casey's side. "Me thinks she's trying to be the good supportive sister. Too bad she's forgotten about the man who turned her brother gay."

"Bryce?" Casey said.

Sarah looked at Casey, stunned. "Really?"

"Who hasn't slept with him?"

Sarah glared. She looked away, then froze. "Look over there."

Casey looked over Sarah's head. Off on the edge of the crowd was a brown-haired twenty-something who was staring fondly but sadly into the crowd. Casey excused himself and walked over to greet Rebekah.

"What're you doing here?" Casey asked.

Rebekah shrugged. "In town for a heist and decided to see how you were doing."

"Oh." He looked up and down her skinny body. "Have you talked to your mom since..."

"The reason I actually started looking for you was because she died. It was the only way she would tell me who my probable dad was and," Rebekah shrugged, "I got lied to. I went to my aunt and she backed your story, though." She pressed her lips together. "Thank you."

Casey pat Rebekah's shoulder. "No problem."

Rebekah gestured to the crowd. "What's going on?"

"A coming out party that was forced upon me by the future sister-in-law from Hell" Casey monotoned.

Rebekah laughed. "Sucks for you, buddy." She crossed her arms over her torso. "Well, I better get going. Georgio wants to take me out to an early dinner before we rob a jewelry store."

"Sounds like a productive evening" Casey said.

Rebekah nodded. "It will be." She sighed. "Well, say hi to Sarah and Chuck for me, okay?"

"Yeah, I will."

Rebekah smiled. "Thanks." She turned around and walked away.

Casey watched as she walked away before turning around and rejoining the party. He was going to make Chuck pay later.


End file.
